


but, robin...

by s1357



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fix-It of Sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 09:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s1357/pseuds/s1357
Summary: It's kind of sick how Robin can watch the bones shift and slide under Nancy's purple cheeks, and how she can't turn away from the pink tongue creeping out of her bloody lips to lick at her wounds.





	but, robin...

It's kind of sick how Robin can watch the bones shift and slide under Nancy's purple cheeks, and how she can't turn away from the pink tongue creeping out of her bloody lips to lick at her wounds. The room's spinning, the atmosphere of the toilets slowly turning into a Chinese finger trap where she and Nancy seem to be twisting endlessly, but all Robin can settle her bleary eyes onto is Nancy's face. 

How can someone look so beautiful with their nose broken in three places?

"Robin?" Nancy slurs, pulling her knees up to her chest and watching Robin's own torn shoulder squirm in it's socket. "Did you OD on me in here?"

Robin should respond with a _no_ and leave it at that. She's been high before, and she's got the knowledge now to know when to shut her mouth and wait for the wave to pass. But, with the fluorescent lights raining hot fire on them and Nancy Wheeler's cheekbones trying to knit back into the sharpness they once were, Robin finds she has no street smarts. She has no smarts at all. 

"Have you ever been in love?"

The sentence hangs heavy between them like a lead balloon, and Robin's about to choke on an awkward laugh and apologize, when Nancy laughs herself. "No way."

Robin blinks. Blood crusts off her eyelashes and dusts her skin like red glitter. "No? Steve Harrington, senior year?"

Another laugh, this one distant. "Definitely not," she answers softly. A lock of hair twists it's way around her index finger, and Robin watches idly as every curl bends the fabric of time. "I thought I was, for a long time. I thought scoring the hottest guy in school would be the hardest thing I'd ever have to do, and now here I am, covered in blood and guts and piss, and I don't know what's real or what's a nightmare. And I'm stuck, in a bathroom stall with…"

The laughter bubbles over. She stops there. 

The panic that seizes Robin is immediate, although not entirely negative. She _can't_ let Nancy stop there. "With me? The girl who watched you look over her for four years?” Nancy's idyllic eyelids fly open. Robin wants to stop, but it seems impossible. “The girl who watched you both turn corners and imagined you striding up to her and taking it all back? The girl who always noticed your haircut or your makeup, when he never did?"

Robin can't watch Nancy's pretty, broken face melt into pity, so she stares at her bruised knees and the scratches trailing down her ankles. "You couldn't stop looking at Steve Harrington, but all I wanted was for you to look at me."

Robin feels the earth stop turning, but it's just Nancy's sprained fingers resting on her thigh. "But, Robin," Nancy whispers, and Robin allows herself to look up and watch those eyes reflect a hundred emotions back to her. "I'm a girl." 

Robin could cry. Robin could laugh. The smartest girl in all of Hawkins, and she's still so very dumb.

She loves her. 

"Nancy."

Nancy looks like the wind is knocked out of her. "Oh."

And then she's leaning over and cupping Robin's wet face in her tiny, tiny hands and kissing her. She tastes like iron and sugar cookie chapstick and rage, and loss, and relief, and it tastes so good Robin just has to kiss back. 

When they pull away, Robin shakily rubs at the line of blood pooling out of Nancy's nose until it smears off her cheek. "I used to think you were kind of a priss," she mumbles, and Nancy's tilted giggles lift her up off the floor, just slightly.

"Me, too," she simpers, and this time, it's Robin who leans over and catches Nancy's breath in her mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> comments!


End file.
